


Excursion

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Series: Lab Rat [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: On the Galra home world, a teenager decides on making an unsupervised trip.





	

Kioreth _knew_ he’d be toast if he got caught doing this, but he wasn’t a baby anymore! He didn’t _need_ a guard! So, wearing clothes he’d seen other Galra his age wearing, and carrying his knife and an energy sword strapped to his thigh, the only grandson of Zarkon decided to sneak out of the royal residence. He slipped into the gardens where his “Great Aunt”, QueenMylla, held court. His Grandfather’s sixth wife, she helped run the home world while his Grandfather was off expanding the empire. Her sister wives, his own Grandmother and other “Great Aunt” were a high ranking druid and general respectively and had very little time for being Queen or anything else for that matter. Though, his elder aunts and uncles hadn’t minded raising their younger siblings in the slightest. Except Uncle Lotor, but Kioreth found that only their father even remotely liked him and even then, he was sure that was only because Lotor was a good warrior. His abilities to fight and fly were Uncle Lotor’s sole redeeming qualities. That was kind of…pathetic.

Kioreth shook his head and focused on getting past all of Queen Mylla’s fluttering couriers and the serving droids. Kioreth slid past the last few obstacles and found what he’d been looking for: the service droid exit hatch. The slightly camouflaged panel was shut. He waited and a droid exited. He moved to dive in. He movement was stopped abruptly and he was picked up by strong hands.

“Where do you think you’re going, cub?” Aunt Merra had caught him.

“Out.”

“Without an escort?”

“I’m not a fangless baby who can’t protect himself!”

“True, but to us you’ll _alway_ be a fangless baby,” she said setting him on his feet. She studied him before she grabbed his arm and dragged him along behind her. When they stopped, Kioreth wrenched his arm free and rubbed his shoulder while she messed with a purple ivy covered wall.

“Ah, ha!” she pressed a panel and it revealed a secret passage.

“Father had this put here in case of emergencies,” Merra said, “Be back by dinner and don’t do anything Andaroth would do. We have no need for any _grand_ nephews.”

“Aunt Merra,” Kioreth was sure the skin under his fur was on fire.

“Be careful, Little One, and I’ll see you at dinner,” she said before walking away. Kioreth looked down the tunnel and decided to take it before she changed her mind.

—————————————— ——————————————————————

Daibaza City, the crown jewel of the Galra Home World, was crowded, smelled funky, and an eclectic mix of many different eras of Galra history. There were very little plants to be found outside the trees in domed mini-arboretums here and there to beautify the city and purify the air. It was all a picture of clustered chaos. The further away from the Royal Residence Kioreth got, the more the city looked a little less organized and more and more chaotic. Of course, the quality of buildings and air grew worse too. Many species lived on the planet but the populace was also definitely more varied in the less affluent parts of the metropolis. Kiroeth stopped off at a food stand to buy some sort of meat on a stick. Whatever it was, to his senses, it smelled heavenly. It tasted somewhat familiar. Must have had it before in another form. He threw the stick away as he kept walking.

“You seem lost.” Kioreth saw it was a scraggly Desert Galra cub around his own age who’d spoken. There were others who appeared to be mixes of Desert Galra and Coastal Galra.

“Just passing through,” Kioreth said.

“He even _speaks_ like one of them. So, rich cub, hand over your money and we won’t kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Kioreth snarled. The first one threw a punch which Kioreth dodged as he ran forwards and drove his knee into the apparent leader’s gut before ducking a grab from another and he kicked them into the rest of the group sending them into the dirt. They got back up drawing pathetic little knives. So Kioreth responded in kind, drawing his dagger, though he kept the symbol hidden by holding the blade at an angle to use light to obscure it.

This time the group charged him as one. He ducked and used the blade to block a stab from the leader. He used a free hand to grab the leader’s wrist, and squeeze making that one drop his knife, which he kicked away and rolled out of the circle and continued to tear the others apart. A flash of pain, and one had gotten a lucky slice to his face. A kick sent that would-be thief flying into a wall, where he was unconscious. The last pair had stopped dead in their tracks. Was it his skills or….damn, the symbol. The crest of the house of Zarkon was visible. They were kneeling.

“Please forgive us, your highness!” they begged. Kiroeth waved it off.

“I think the beating I gave you is punishment enough,” he said sheathing the blade. He looked up at the sky. Oh no. He was going to be late! “Just, next time you ambush someone, think that maybe they’re better trained than you.” With that, he took off running. He was going to be in so much trouble if he didn’t make it back in time.

Kioreth ignored the stares the many people in the streets gave him, especially the further into the exclusive areas he ran. He found the entrance to the passage and bolted down through it. He skidded into the gardens right in front of Queen Mylla. The imposing Desert Galra woman was fighting back laughter.

“You look just like your Mother right now,” she said after a moment dusting some of the dirt off, “Go clean up before dinner and get that cut looked at. I trust the one who gave it to you was taught a lesson?”

“Of course, “ Kioreth said before he bowed his head to the queen. He ran off to his rooms. 

—————————————— ——————————————————————

Kioreth, freshly cleaned, arrived at dinner at the same time as,

“Mother!”

“Ki’eth!” she hugged him before she frowned.

“Explain to me why you’re bleeding, young man.”He’d forgotten about the cut. He was _doomed_.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wednesday!
> 
> Sorry for the shortness of this one, but I was having trouble focusing but I knew I couldn't _not_ update. So, I gave you this mini-adventure. I hope it's not disappointing.


End file.
